


The Turnabout Role

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, M/M, This is ridiculously long and over detailed, but idec I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Curriebelle's "The Critical Turnabout". Rookie attorney Vax'ildan Syngorn and his assistant Vex'ahlia traverse through the legal world and all it throws at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turnabout Role

_ “Objection!”  _ Vax’ildan’s voice echoed through the room, his finger straight and confident at the accused, “It was you who killed the victim, and I have the evidence right here!” 

 

“Brother dear, if you’re finished playing, there’s an actual trial starting in about half an hour,” Vax yelped in surprise as he turned from the mirror to the doorway, Vex’ahlia leaning against it with a smirk, “we should probably be leaving soon, it being your first client and all.” She put her hand to her mouth, suppressing a giggle.

 

“Um, right, of course,” he straightened his already straightened tie, a hint of red decorating his cheeks, “Ready to go?” 

 

She walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest, gently brushing the little gold trinket pinned to his jacket, “Vax?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re nervous aren’t you?”

 

Vex could hear her brother take in a deep breathed as she continued to look at his badge. She looked up when he started to turn, his ponytail almost hitting her in the face. 

 

“Very much so….” Vax whispered as started at his reflection, looking down at his clothing and the badge. A look of awe was on his face, “Vex?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m a lawyer.” The statement came out breathless as he turned to face her, look of awe turned to a look of joy. 

 

“You’re a lawyer.” She raised her hands to his face, smooshing his cheeks together, “You’re the cutest lawyer I’ve ever seen!” She cooed as she rubbed her hands over his cheeks.

 

“Vex!” He tried to scold her, though his voice was muffled by both her hands and her laughter. Vax grabbed his sister’s hands and peeled them off his cheeks, giving her a glare.

 

“What? You expect me to  _ not  _ be proud of my brother getting his Attorney’s Badge?” She freed a hand from his grasp and flicked him in the nose, “Now we really should get going, we have a client waiting.” She walked out of the room with her usual flair.

 

Vax started to follow suit, but he looked back at the mirror, his reflection staring at him once more. He caught a glimpse, a flash, of a young boy with long black hair crying. With a deep breath the image vanished, replaced by the reflection as Vax exhaled.

 

“Alright Vax,” he whispered to himself, “let's do this shit!” With that he turned, walking out of the room.

 

~~~

 

The twins walked out of the courtroom, letting out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding in.

 

“Gods help us.” Vex sighed out, picking out a piece of confetti in her hair, “How the fuck did we get through that?”

 

“I...I really don’t know…” Vax ran a hand through his hair, random pieces of confetti falling to the floor, “But, at least-”

 

“I’m freeeeee~!” There was a shout behind the twins as they lurched forward, bits of dark brown hair in their sights, “Thanks rookie! Couldn’t have done it without you!” The new voice let go of the twins, his shoes hitting the floor. The man was much shorter than the twins, his hair tied into a ponytail and a constant smile on his face.

 

“You’re welcome Mr. Shorthalt.” Vax rubbed the back of his neck from the impact.

 

“I had complete confidence in you.” He reassured Vax with a thumbs up.

 

“Sure you did,” Vex commented, “You were emitting confidence while sweating on the stand.”

 

“Well, I mean…”

 

“I must say,” another voice broke through, the twins turned to see two women, the one with long blonde braids spoke, “I was very impressed with you Vax’ildan.”

 

“Allura!” Vax shouted, running up to the woman and taking her hands in his, “Uriel said you couldn’t make it today.”

 

She couldn’t help but giggle, “I do have a trial of my own starting soon, but I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

 

“The next case will begin in three minutes!” A bailiff called out. Allura looked to the source of the voice, turning back to Vax with a small smile and a squeeze to his hands.

 

“I have to go now, but I’ll see you this evening,” Allura and the other woman started walking away before she turned her head towards Vax, “I’m really proud of you Vax.”

 

She turned back, her and the other woman going through the courtroom doors as they closed with a thundering  _ slam _ . Vax started at the doors for a moment before a hand was on his shoulder. Vex looked up at him, a smile on her face.

 

“I hate to ruin this seemingly very intimate moment I have no context for,” The twins turned, giving the shorter man behind them a small glare, “But how about a late lunch? My treat?” The twins looks softened at the mention of free food.

 

“Well if you insist!” Vex moved her hand, putting it under her brother’s arm and dragging him and Mr. Shorthalt out of the courthouse.

 

~~~

 

“That fucking cheapskate bastard…” Vex mumbled as the twins walked down the street. Vax only looked at her with a small smile.

 

“Well what did you expect sister? He paid for arguably the cheapest attorney in Emon, you thought he was going to take us to the Cloudtop District or something like that?” He chuckled out the question as they stopped in front of a building and walked up the stairs on the side.

 

“Well...no, but you’d think he would have treated us to something that wasn’t a fucking strip club!” 

 

“Oh I don’t know sister, the food was pretty good and you have to admit it was funny….when….” The two stopped when yellow caught there eye, finally noticing the people surrounding the door and inside the room they were planning on entering.

 

“‘Scuse me,” An officer stopped them, her hand up to stop them, “I’m afraid you can’t enter here,”

 

“Um, what’s-”

 

“What happened here?” Vax was immediately in front of his sister, a dark look in his eyes, “What happened? We know the people that-”

 

“I DIDN’T KILL ALLIE!” A shout came from the room and Vax could feel his blood turn to ice.The twins passed by the officer, ignoring the tape and walking into the room. 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’ve heard it a million times….well, cept the Allie part…” There was a hulking man in the room, blocking the twins from seeing who he was talking to until he turned, noting their presence, “Hey, the fuck are you two doing-”

 

“Vax?” He looked to see the woman Allura was with only a few hours ago.

 

“Kima? What happened?”

 

“I-I-”

 

“She killed Allura Vysoren is what she did.” The large man sneered at her before turning to the twins.

 

“I didn’t you fucking asshole-”

 

“That’s enough outta you, take her away!” 

 

Vax was about to protest when he felt a pressure on his arm. He turned to see an unusually quiet Vex’ahlia, eyes wide and mouth agape with horror. He followed her gaze, the curse he wanted to say leaving with his gasp of air.

 

Propped up against the wall, the blood pouring from her head starting to dry and crack at the edges, laid Allura Vysoren.

 

“Al...Allura?” Vax could hear how tiny and broken his voice sounded as he leaned against his twin, the two being the only thing to keep the other from falling to the floor.

 

~~~

 

“I didn’t kill Allie…” Kima mumbled, an act the twins had never seen her do before.

  
“We know you didn’t.” Vax reassured her. He tried to reach her hand with his own, only to stop when he remembered the glass between the two, “But we need to know what happened…”

 

She took in a deep breath to compose herself before speaking, “After we were finished in court for the day, Allie said she had to take care of some business in the office. I would have followed her, but….but an old friend of mine from Bahamut called and wanted to catch up, grab a drink, all that shit. I was going to say no, but Allie told me to go, said it would be good for me,” she gave a humorless chuckle, “So….I went, and….it was a good time...I got back awhile later because….because we were going to celebrate your first trial Vax…” he voice started faltering after that, tears prickling her eyes, “And...I found her, lying there. I should've known better, but I panicked and I rushed over to her, trying to see if...and then the police walked in.” 

 

Vax could hear his sister scribbling away behind him, taking diligent notes, “So then you should have an alibi, right?” Vex asked her.

 

Kima looked away from the twins before sighing, “I’m...I’m not sure, I was with my friend for the most part, but there’s about an hour no one could account for me, I spent some time in the park before making my way to the office, for fresh air. It would depend on what the Autopsy Report says….and I have no idea where that note with my name on it came from either….”

 

More scribbling as Vax looked over Kima, taking in her now slumped form. Where there used to be a proud woman who looked taller than she was, there now sat a broken woman doing her best to keep it together.

 

“Kima,” Vax leaned in, stopping only an inch away from the glass, “I promise we’ll get you out of here.”

 

She looked back at him, another humorless chuckle, “I find myself doubting that…”

 

“Huh?” He raised a dark eyebrow.

 

“I overheard who’s going to be prosecuting this case and Vax, you don’t stand a chance.”

 

“Well who is this fucker?” Vex was right next to her brother, close to the glass, “Because I’m telling you we’ll kick his ass like we did that Payne dick!”

 

“Percival de Rolo,” At the name the twins froze, identical looks of shock on their faces, “That’s what I thought. Allie never went up against him, but she has observed him and he’s never lost a case. He’s ruthless on the stand and Vax, I’m not saying you’re not good, but you’d be going up against a demon.”

 

Before she could fully finish her sentence, Vax rose from his chair, startling both women, and began to walk off, “Kima,” He turned back, “I told you I’m getting you out, that’s a promise….after everything you and Allura have done for me….it's the least I could do….” He whispered before walking out of the room.

 

~~~    

 

_ The young boy stood on the witness podium, cheeks drenched with tears and more following suit. His long silky hair was a mess, barely any of it in his hair tie. _

 

_ “Is that all Prosecutor Thordack?” The boy heard a man they had called the Judge ask from his place above him, like he was the God of this one room. _

 

_ The boy knew who he was talking to, turning his head slightly. Through the tears he could see a man who, to the boy at least, looked like a monster. His fiery red hair was slicked back, seeming to match his suit’s maroon color. At the question, the boy could see his face changing to one of pure delight, his pearly white teeth looking like daggers. _

 

_ “Yes your Honor, and since it seems the defendant has no representation, I feel that-” _

 

**_“Objection!”_ **

 

_ The boy turned to the slamming noise of the courtroom doors opening. Encased in light, almost like an angel, there was a woman with long blonde hair in two braids, a hard determined look on her face. To the woman’s left was a much shorter woman with an equally determined gaze, and to her right…. _

 

_ His sister. _

 

_ “Vax!” She shouted as she ran to him, encasing him in a hug. Vax’ildan hugged back, but his focus was at the blonde woman, who was looking at the Judge.  _

 

_ “Counselor Allura, what a pleasant surprise.” The judge noted behind him. There was no sarcasm, just a statement of the facts. _

 

_ “Good morning your Honor.” She politely bowed to him before turning to Thordack, and Vax swears she saw him sneer, “Prosecutor Thordack, always a pleasure.” _

 

_ “What in the nine hells are you doing here? Like the defendant could hire you.” He snorted at the last sentence. _

 

_ “I’m doing this pro bono, stopping you from bullying your way to another Guilty verdict is more than enough payment for me.” She calmly explained as she walked to the opposite side of the room, the other woman and Vex’ahlia following her. Vax noted the hint of a smirk on her lips as Thordack practically growled at her, “Besides,” she turned to Vax now, giving him a warm smile, “Where you see a murderer, I see a young man who’s made his share of mistakes, but this is not the way he should pay for them.” Her determined expression and warm smile seemed to fuse together, filling Vax with a confidence he had never felt before as he gave her a small smile and a nod, the tears stopping. _

 

~~~

 

The twins stood behind the Defense table, sorting through their papers and evidence, scattering them for easy access. Vax casted a quick glance over to Kima in the Defendant’s section, her head down in despair. 

 

“We shall now start the trial of Kima Vord,” the Judge called from above, his gavel echoing throughout the room, “Are the parties ready?”

 

“The Defense is ready your Honor!” Vax was rather proud about how confident he delivered the line, but he could save it for later.

 

“And the Prosecution?” Silence

 

Vax looked over to the other side of the room, noting the empty presence. He felt conflicted; on one hand he would be more than happy to take this victory by default, he no problems with that at all!

 

But on the other…..Vax wanted to see  _ him  _ again….

 

A slamming noise broke Vax of his trance as all eyes were on the courtroom doors. His pace never slowing, a man emerged from them, white hair perfectly tousled and crystal blue eyes cold and hard. Vax questioned if he was in the right time period as he looked at the man’s regal-looking coat, decorated with golden markings and overall looked more expensive than Vax’s whole life, fluttered behind him.

 

“Percy….” Vax whispered in disbelief as the man and a rather mousy-looking redhead stood behind the podium.

 

“My apologies your Honor, I had to take care of a last minute alteration we discovered in the evidence.” The man, Percy, explained as the redhead opened up a briefcase she was carrying, shifting through the papers it contained.

 

“She has a fucking briefcase, oh how fancy~” Vax could hear his sister sneer beside him, but paid her no mind as he continued to look at Percy. He looked….so different, and it wasn’t just his chestnut brown hair turning snow white. No, the most notable difference was his eyes. Vax was amazed he wasn’t shaking under how dark they looked.

 

“Percy…” Vax mumbled again, “What happened to you?” 

 

“Now that that has been settled, Mr. de Rolo, if you’d like to call your first witness.” The Judge laced his fingers together, propping his head over them.

 

“Of course your Honor, the Prosecution would like to call Detective Strongjaw to the stand.” Percy’s tone was respectful to the Judge, but rather curt as he looked over to Vax, the hard line his lips formed never moving as his eyes now seemed to show...disdain?

 

“Oh right, here!” A familiar voice called out and from the crowd came the same hulking man from the crime scene making his way to the witness stand.

 

“State your name and occupation.” Percy ordered calmly.

 

“You got it sir! But….you just told the Judge-”

 

“Witness, name and occupation.” The order came through gritted teeth this time.

 

“Right, Grog Strongjaw, and I’m a detective with the Emon PD.”

 

“Good, now then Detective, if you’d care to explain the facts of the case.” Percy placed his hands behind his back, staring directly at the detective.

 

“Yup, the victim’s name is Allura Vysoren, a defense Attorney,” Grog looked at the stack of papers in his hand, “The victim died around 8:04 p.m. last night, but before passing away, she was able to write a message with her own blood, the defendant’s name-”

 

_ “Objection!”  _ This was it, this was Vax’s chance. All eyes were on him now, including the Judge’s.

 

“Mr. Syngorn?” The Judge nodded to him, “Is there a problem.”

 

“Yes,” he straightened himself out, trying to get back the confidence he had earlier, “There’s a contradiction between the evidence and the Detective’s testimony.”

 

“Counselor,” Percy’s eyes were staring directly into Vax’s, it was fairly intimidating if he were being honest, “Are you accusing Detective Strongjaw of not performing his job?”

 

“Yeah are ya?” Grog stared at him, anger in his face.

 

Vax swallowed nervously, “N..no, not in the slightest,” he steadied himself, his hands on his hips, “However, the Detective just now said that the victim wrote out the defendant’s name in her blood,” he grabbed at one of the papers on the table, “But the autopsy report clearly states that the victim died immediately after receiving her injuries. Now, how could she have enough time to supposedly write out my client’s name? Answer, she didn’t.” There was a smirk on his lips as he confidence raised with each word.

 

He could hear the courtroom buzz alive, mumbling amongst themselves at what he had just said. Even the judge seemed to be contemplating the idea, his face showing a quizzical look. Vax felt like he was on Cloud 9....at least, until- 

 

_ “Objection!”  _ another sound broke through the mumbling with the shout, a chuckle.

 

Vax looked over to the Prosecution’s side, seeing Percy lightly chuckling with the first smile he had since first arriving. It wasn’t a happy smile though….no, that smile meant bad news for Vax.

 

“Is something wrong Mr. de Rolo?” The Judge turned to him, noting the strangeness as well.

 

“Nothing your Honor, it's just rather amusing to me how…. _ unprepared  _ the Defense seems to be.” His chuckling died out, but the smile was still there as he held out a hand to the redhead next to him, “Keyleth, be a dear and show Mr. Syngorn the  _ updated _ autopsy report.” At that the redhead, Keyleth, grabbed a paper from the briefcase and quickly walked over to the twins, handing the paper to Vax.

 

“An upd...and updated autopsy report? Are you fucking shitting me!?” The question came out louder than Vax had wanted, and he immediately covered his mouth.

 

“Mr. Syngorn,” the Judge’s gaze was stern and very unamused, “Another outburst like that and I will hold you in contempt, understood?”

 

“Uh, right, terribly sorry your Honor, won’t happen again.” The cursing this time was in Vax’s head as he scanned the document, reading how now Allura was still alive for a few moments after impact,  _ “Oh fuck me in the ass!”  _

 

~~~

 

“I can’t believe that asshole!” Vex grumbled as she dried her hair with a towel, shaking it with probably more force than necessary. Vax would have scolded her, but his attention was focused on the frame in his hand, looking lost in thought. In the frame was a rather old picture of the twins, two identical young faces staring at him, winking and sticking their tongues out. It was who was between the twins though, that Vax had his eyes on. A younger Percy stared back at him, his chestnut hair a mess thanks to younger Vax’s hand ruffling it and his eyes were as bright as the sky behind them, twinkling in childlike wonder. Vax couldn't help but let out a sigh as old memories reappeared….

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Vex’s harsh accusation snapped him back to reality. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, gigantic ass, yeah.” He mumbled out a response. 

 

There was suddenly a towel over Vax’s head as the frame was pulled from him.

 

“Well,” he could hear her tone soften, “talk about a trip down memory lane….” She handed the frame back to him, “When was that picture taken? When we were like 5?”

 

“6,” Vax corrected her as he set the frame back down on the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard, “It was the day Frederick took us to the beach, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah!!! He looked  _ so  _ offended when we told him we had never been before. Took us out of school for the day and everything.” 

 

The two chuckled at the memory, the smell of sea salt and the warmth of the sand underneath their toes feeling all too real for a moment.

 

“I miss him..both of them,” Vex softly confessed as she sat at the edge of the bed, “To think, someone as sweet as Percy was, now he’s-”

 

“I don't think that’s really him….” He interrupted her, gripping the sheets a little too tightly.

 

“I do,” Vex looked to her brother, pity in her eyes, “Vax, you need to let go…..he's not the same Percy you-”

 

“But Vex-”

 

“But nothing brother, he's not even answered any of your letters.” she nodded to the nearby closet.

 

Vax was silent for a moment, “I know.”

 

His sister could only sigh, “We’ve got a big day tomorrow, they’re gonna call that Thordack asshole to the stand and we need sleep,” she placed her hand over his, squeezing it, “Good night brother.”

 

He gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand back, “Good night sister.”

 

~~~

 

_ “Objection!”  _ Vax’s yell rang through the courtroom, silencing any murmurs on the spot.

 

Percy raised an eyebrow, “What is it _ now  _ Mr. Syngorn?” He asked irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yes, I’m getting awfully tired of you constantly wasting my time.” The witness, Prosecutor Thordack, growled at him from the stand. His hair had started greying out since Vax last saw him, red now peppered with gray.

 

“How could you have known about the lamp on All...the victim’s desk if you had never been in her office before? Unless of course your first time seeing the lamp was when you grabbed it to kill her!” The courtroom began to buzz once more, even the Judge raised an eyebrow, though it was difficult to determine if it was in amusement or contemplation. But the best thing Vax thought, was the thin layer of sweat forming on Thordack. He felt rather pleased with himself until-

 

_ “Objection!” _

 

_ Fuck you Percy!  _

 

“Mr. de Rolo?” The Judge turned to him, amusement/contemplation still on his face.

 

“I would like for the court to remember that the witness did just confess to sneaking into the victim’s office a week prior to the murder to set up a wiretap.” Percy’s eyes still held a hard look to them, but the smugness from earlier seemed to nearly vanish entirely. 

 

“Yes he did,” The Judge laced his fingers again, “I can’t help but comment on how….undesirable this makes Prosecutor Thordack’s testimony look.” He casted a hard glance at the man.

 

“I understand your Honor and believe me,” Percy gave a similar hard glance, “I do not condone such despicable behavior. However, despicable behavior does not equal murder your Honor.” 

 

The Judge tapped his index fingers together in thought, “I suppose you’re right Mr. de Rolo.”

 

Oh no, this was bad. Vax was racking his brain for any other possible counterpoints as he scattered the papers on the table.

 

“Brother?” Vex whispered to him as he continued to rifle through them, panic settling into his mind. 

 

“Mr. Syngorn, if you do not have anything else to add, I will have to dismiss-”

 

Before the judge could finish his sentence, Vax accidently pushed some of his papers off the corner of the table. Ignoring the slight laughter coming from the crowd and the witness stand, he started picking them up with a mumbled  _ “Fuck” _ . He was almost done, not fully ready to face what he knew would be a failure, until something from the pile caught his eyes. The note found next to Allura’s body, the note with  _ Kima  _ written in blood, only it had flipped over during the fall. Vax carefully picked the note, scanning what was on the back. A wild grin spread across his face.

 

“Mr. Syngorn-”

 

“Your Honor!” Vax interrupted as he messily placed the papers back on the table, he wouldn’t need them anymore, “There’s one more piece of evidence I’d like to add in.” He held up the note with the side on Kima’s name.

 

Percy let out an amused chuckle, “Counselor, I’m afraid that’s already been in evidence.”

 

“If anything it just makes the defendant look guiltier.” Thordack turned to Kima, a wicked grin over his face.

 

Vax could only respond with his grin widening, “This side of course makes my client look guilty, but let’s flip it over,” He did so with a bit more flourish than necessary before walking over to the Judge, “Your Honor, would you care to tell the court exactly what this is.”    

 

A confused look in his eyes, the Judge carefully plucked the note from his hands, reading over, “Its a receipt.”

 

“For?”

 

“A lamp.”

 

“And would you care to read the date that this lamp was purchased on?”

 

Percy only raised an eyebrow, Vex looked hopeful but confused, and Thordack looked as if he was ready to break the witness stand with his bare hands.

 

“The day before the murder,” The Judge whispered out loud enough for everyone to hear, “Thor-”

 

**_“You bastard!”_ ** The court was silenced at the shout, all eyes turned to the source, Prosecutor Thordack glaring daggers at Vax’ildan, “You…..you and that wretched woman….” He practically growled out, hands clawing at his now messy red hair, “It was your case, the case she defended you on, that RUINED ME!” He roared the last part, causing Vax to flinch, “All because a petty thief like you couldn’t lay down and accept your fate, sobbing like a child. I became the laughing stock of-”

 

“Thordack-”

 

“I wish I could do to you what I did to her!” A final slam on the witness stand and Thordack was on the move, pouncing towards Vax. There was no time to react as a number of bailiffs tackled Thordack to the ground, with him still roaring at Vax.

 

“Thordack,” The Judge tried again, lacing his fingers once more, “Losing to Allura was not the cause of your downfall, it was your arrogance. I’m disappointed in myself that it took two defense Attorneys, one of them no longer gracing us with her presence, to finally show me that you are not fit to represent the law. Bailiffs take this man away.” It took some time for Thordack to finally be escorted from the courtroom, as he struggled against them the entire time. The Judge sighed as he leaned back into his chair, “With that, I think I can safely render a verdict,” He sat back up, lifting his gavel, “This court finds the Defendant, Kima Vord,  _ Not Guilty _ !” The gavel rang through the air as confetti started falling from an unknown location, “Court is adjourned!”      

 

~~~

 

“Not half bad Vax, not bad at all!” Despite her small stature, Kima was still able to pull Vax into a neck hold and ruffle his hair.

 

“Thanks.” Was all he could really say at the moment. It all honestly still felt like a blur to him and he had no idea if he was dreaming or not.

 

Vex was chuckling behind him, “Hey Kima, how about we go celebrate?”

 

At that, Kima stopped, letting Vax go and straighten himself out. She looked at the twins, a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes on her face, “Actually, I have a train I need to catch.”

 

“Beg pardon?” They asked in unison.

 

“Yeah, turns out my friend had a job offering and he thought I’d be great for it. I said no at first but now….” She didn’t finish the sentence, instead pulling out an envelope from her jacket, “Allie….Allie left her office to you by the way. It’s all in here,” her smile faltered slightly as she hugged the twins, “I’m gonna miss you both….but I just can’t be here right now….” She mumbled into their ears.

 

The twins hugged her back, “We understand.” Vax mumbled back.

 

“Take care Kima.” his sister added in.

 

She pulled back, her small smile there once more, “You too, don’t get into any trouble.” She turned to walk out of the courthouse, waving behind her shoulder.

 

The twins looked at where she had just been, Vax keeping a tight grip on the envelope, until a voice broke them.

 

“Syngorn.” Vax turned to see a very displeased looking Percy glaring at him, hands behind his back. Keyleth was right behind him, briefcase in hand and a much softer look on her face.

 

“Percy-”

 

“You should relish this  _ easy _ victory today Syngorn, because I guarantee it will be your last.” Percy sneered at him.

 

“ _ Easy?  _ Easy my ass,” Vex stepped in front of him, pointing into Percy’s chest, “Between that Thordack dick and the bullshit  _ you  _ kept trying to pull-”

 

“Though we are out of court Ms. Syngorn, I would still appreciate you keeping the language down to a minimum.” The four turned to see familiar robes and brown hair, an amused smile on his face.

 

Vax immediately pulled his sister away from Percy and behind him, “Your Honor, pleased to see you.”

 

“Mr. Syngorn,” The Judge walked over to him, “I must say I was a bit nervous for you today, especially at the end.”

 

“Um, well…” Vax muttered out, hand behind his head.

 

“But I was impressed, you managed to even reveal the actual culprit,” The Judge looked at the ground, his amused look turning to one of sadness, “Even though Allura is no longer with us,” he looked back up, staring Vax in the eye, “I feel better, knowing that we have someone like you to to fill in the gap. Good day to you Mr. Syngorn, Mr. de Rolo.” He nodded to the two men before walking off, robes fluttering with his movements. 

 

Vax could only stare off, red dusting his cheeks. His trance was broken when he heard a grunt and turned to see Percy, red in the face for a different reason. He glared at Vax once more before turning to walk away with a huff, Keyleth right behind him.

 

“Percy….” He whispered as he slightly reached out, only to pull his hand back. He had won today….but why did it feel like such a defeat?

 

~~~

 

Vax left his bedroom with a yawn, stretching out the kinks in his back as he walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch was his sister, bowl of cereal in one hand and spoon in the other, staring at the rather colorful display on the television.

 

“Whatcha watching?” He asked as he plopped onto the couch, another yawn escaping him.

 

_ “The Glorious Gunslinger!” _ She responded before putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

 

“That new kids show?” Vax turned to his sister, raising a dark eyebrow, “I didn’t peg you for the type to watch cartoons.”

 

“I think it says a lot more about today’s programming than me if the best thing airing right now is a cartoon.” Vex glared at him, taking another spoonful of cereal without breaking eye contact, “Besides, Gilmore’s the head writer for it, wanted to support him!”

 

“Gilmore? You’re shitting me?” Vax’s ears perked at the name.

 

“Nope,” Vex smirked at him, “Old Gilly’s finally made it with The Glorious Gunslinger.”

 

Vax chuckled, “That’s amazing! I wonder if-”

 

_ “We interrupt this broadcast for an emergency announcement!”  _ The newscaster’s voice interrupted them. The twins turned to the television, seeing the face of the man they were just talking about,  _ “Shaun Gilmore, head writer for the children’s show  _ **_The Glorious Gunslinger,_ ** _ faces murder charges after the body of his co-worker, Desmond Black, was found in Emon Studio’s parking lot. Police-” _

 

The twins didn’t get a chance to hear the rest of the broadcast as they rushed to their rooms, hurriedly getting dressed and rushing out the door. 

 

~~~

 

“Vax!” Despite being behind the glass of the Detention Center, Gilmore was still his cheery self as the twins took a seat on the other side.

 

“Gilmore you glorious bastard!” Gilmore had the effect of rubbing his good mood onto others.

 

“You flatter me, I’d love to properly greet you but…” he motioned around the glass, “I’m afraid that’s not possible.” 

 

“About that,” Vex already had her pen and notepad out, giving the former a  _ click _ , “Mind telling us what happened?”

 

“That’s just it though, I haven’t the foggiest idea. I walked into work this morning and suddenly Desmond was dead and there were handcuffs around me….” His cheerful demeanour soured a bit, “That poor boy, he was just a stage-hand, but he was such a sweetheart, always bringing me coffee in the mornings.” He mumbled, looking at the table sorrowfully.

 

“Gilmore,” Vax did his best to give as dazzling of a smile as the other man could, “We’ll get you out of this, I promise.” And he gave a wink that he hoped would make his sister proud. 

 

It seemed to work, as a small smile started to form on that glorious face, “I believe in the both of you.” Another wink in response.

 

~~~

 

_ “Objection!”  _

 

“Oh for the love of-Your Honor, certainly there’s a number of Objections we’re allowed to make!” Vax practically whined to the Judge.

 

Said man was looking at both parties, an odd combination of amusement and scolding on his face, “Yes Mr. de Rolo, is there something wrong with Mr. Syngorn’s theory?”

 

“Of course there is, right?” A fenmine voice shouted from the witness stand, her angualr features sneering at Vax, her dark hair already frizzy.

 

“I did not ask you Ms. Sherri.” The Judge turned again to Percy. 

 

“Um…” Vax couldn’t help be relish in the look of panic Percy was giving off, his teeth gritting, “Well…..I was hoping that something would come to me as I said it…...and nothing did….” Red was filling his cheeks as he confessed this.

 

The Judge raised an eyebrow, “It seems Mr. Syngorn’s rubbed off on you Prosecutor, anyway,” he turned to Vax, “continue please.”

 

“It just doesn’t make sense your Honor,” Vax started again, picking up a coffee cup that had been submitted to evidence, “Why would the Defendant poison  _ himself _ ?” He shook the cup. 

 

“To make himself look like the victim of course!” The woman, Sherri, declared, “He could claim self-defense, saying that he killed Desmond before he could kill him!”

 

Vax raised an eyebrow, “But….wouldn’t he have done that at the beginning?” He shrugged towards the witness.

 

“What are you suggesting Mr. Syngorn?” 

 

“I’m suggesting your Honor,” Vax couldn’t help but pause for effect, “That the victim himself tried to poison the Defendant. Vex’ahlia, mind relaying what Gil….our client told us when we first spoke with him?”

 

With a nod Vex quickly flipped through her notes, “He was such a sweetheart, always bringing me coffee in the mornings.” She repeated, adding in extra flair to make it sound more like Gilmore.

 

“And, Forensics told us that the only fingerprints on this cup belonged to the Defendant and the victim.” Vax explained further as he motioned to the cup again, “So, who else could have done it?”

 

“That makes no sense though!” Sherri was running his hands through her hair, steam practically rolling out of her ears, “Why would Desmond do that though? He was a fucking stagehand, killing Gilmore wouldn’t get him ANYWHERE!” 

 

Vax froze at that, she was right, as much as he hated to admit it. There’s was no motive for Desmond….nothing at all….

 

“Unless he was someone’s accomplice.” The idea rang like a church bell for Vax as he looked over to the Prosecution, Percy’s face deep in thought, thumb running over his chin.

 

“Percy…”

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be on my side?” Sherri growled over to him.

 

“I’m on no one’s side Ms. Sherri, I'm only here to see that those who commit crimes are rightfully punished.” He stared at her darkly before turning to Vax, “Counselor, I’d assume you already have the pieces for this no?”

 

Well that makes one of us, Vax thought to himself as he quickly looked over the evidence once more, eyes alight when he found the missing piece of this dark puzzle.

 

_ “Take that!”  _ He held out a picture of Desmond’s body as it was found the day of the murder, pointing to a tiny spot on the victim’s collar, “You’ll find here you Honor a small smudge of purple lipstick on the victim’s collar.”

 

“Yes, but it was presumed that the victim had simply gone on a date the night before and failed to wash his shirt entirely.” The Judge counterpointed, raising an eyebrow at Vax.

 

“Yes, and that still rings somewhat true,” he couldn’t hide the gleeful smile if he even tried, “The victim  _ did  _ have a date, but it was the morning of the murder, with the witness right before us.”

 

“Absurd, I-”

 

“You’re the only person in the studio to wear this type of purple lipstick,” Vax motioned to a tube of said lipstick submitted to evidence, “We’ve asked everyone that worked there your Honor, and Vex would be more than happy to share her notes.” This time it was Vex who motioned to her rather large notepad, her serious look contrasting with the flashy motion.

 

“There is no need,” the Judge casted a long hard glare at the witness, “Ms. Sherri, would you care to explain-” he was interrupted by the witness mumbling, “Come again?” 

 

“That fucking brat!” She shouted throughout the courtroom, piercing the ears of anyone nearby, “All he had to fucking do was poison that fucking idiot Gilmore!”

 

“So you could take his position as head writer…” Vax stated rather calmly.

 

“But he couldn’t even do  _ that  _ right, he wanted to chicken out of it, tell Gilmore the truth, and I just…..I couldn’t let that happen!” She slammed the witness stand with her fists.

 

“So that’s when you stabbed him?” Vax asked, his expression still unchanging.

 

Sherri only panted wildly for a few moments before turning to him, a look of defeat and exhaustion facing him “What do you think?”

 

“Bailiffs, arrest this woman.” The handcuffs were over Sherri rather uneventfully, with her having already given up, “Now for the trial of Shaun Gilmore, the court finds the defendant  _ Not Guilty! _ ” The sound of the gavel was almost earth-breaking as confetti fell from the sky and cheers erupted from the crowd.

 

~~~

 

“You two,” Gilmore smooched Vex’s cheek, “You angels you!” He kissed Vax’s cheek, lips lingering a bit longer, before pulling back and gazing at the twins in awe.

 

Vax could only rub at his cheek, smiling embarrassingly, “I wouldn’t go that far, I mean we ju-”

 

“Syngorn.” 

 

The trio turned to see Percy, cold blue eyes directed at Vax.

 

“Percy….Percival,” Vax corrected himself before walking in front of the other two, “I was wanting to thank you for earlier,” he chuckled, “I’m not sure I could’ve pulled that off if you hadn’t star-”

 

“That’s enough.” The harsh tone caused Vax to flinch.

 

“What?”

 

“I said that’s enough, I only came here because that was the polite thing to do, afterwards, I’d like to keep out contact to a minimum.” He looked away from Vax, expression one of anger and confusion, “Ever since…..ever since the Allura case, I feel like I’ve been weighed down by….unnecessary feelings,” he turned, fluttering his coattails to Vax, “Good day Mr. Syngorn.” And walked off.

 

“Percy…” was all Vax could say, the same bittersweet feeling from before welling up in the pit of his stomach.

 

~~~

 

Vax’ildan let out a groan as he started at the paper in front of him. While inheriting Allura’s office had been an improvement from the shack he originally did business in, he could do without all the paperwork.

 

“While lovely brother dear, your whale imitation isn’t going to make this stack disappear.” Vex’ahlia lightly scolded from the side of the desk. For the sole sake of irritating her, Vax was about to repeat the noise when a mumbling noise from outside stopped him.

 

The twins turned to look at the door, seeing two silhouettes through the tinted glass. It seemed like the smaller of the two was talking to the larger, trying to stop them from doing something.

 

“Aw fuck it!” They heard a shout from the silhouettes and suddenly the door opened, replacing them with two familiar figures.

 

“Detective Strongjaw?” Vax rose from his chair to greet the hulking man, “And Keyleth right? Percival’s assistant?” He turned to the redhead.

 

“Um hello there.” She waved to the twins before her small smile turned into a frown, “Um, we’re here because-”

 

“Percy’s been arrested!” Grog practically shouted, causing Keyleth to flinch and Vax to freeze in place.

 

“Wh...what?” Vax gave the duo a quizzical look.

 

“Just this morning, they took him-” Grog didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before Vax was out the door in a sprint.

 

“Oh Gods, brother!” Vex’ahlia called out, grabbing a few quick things before turning to the duo, “This places better fucking be how it was when I left, got it?” And with that she was out.

 

~~~

 

Vax felt his body shaking as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the Detention Center, staring into the glass on the other side. Vex was standing behind him, a supportive hand over his shoulder. 

 

He could feel his breath hitch as an officer lead the defendant into the room, happy to see the snow white hair as the handcuffs were removed and the door was closed. Percy looked to see who his possible visitors were, eyes widening as they connected with Vax’s. He immediately turned to the door, ready to knock on it.

 

“Percival wait!” Vax shouted, the other man turned to face him “We just want to talk.”

 

With a deep, annoyed breath, Percy walked over to his own chair, sitting in it with his perfect posture, “So, come to laugh at the fallen prosecutor? Then by all means, laugh. Laugh I say!” Percy shouted at them, embarrassment and anger laced in his words.

 

“Percy, I-”

 

“We hardly have the free time to laugh at you Mr. de Rolo.” Vex interrupted him, staring him down.

 

“Do you now?”

 

“Well of course,” Vax, getting where his sister was going with this, removed his badge from his coat, placing it between his fingers, “We’re going to have hardly any time while we’re defending you Percival.” He gave a small smirk as he placed his badge back in its rightful spot.

 

“Defend me?” Percy raised an eyebrow, “You plan on defending me?” With that, a roaring laughter filled the Detention Center, Percy’s body shaking with it, “Oh, that’s lovely Syngorn, lovely indeed.”

 

“Are you insulting my brother?” Vax could hear the anger rising in his sister’s voice.

 

“Well, neither of you must be terribly smart if you think taking on a case against Sylas Briarwood with a guilty client is a good idea.” The chuckling died down as Percy stared hard at the twins, “A novice like you going up against a man who’s yet to lose a case in almost forty years, hah, it's so pathetic it's laughable.” Percy leaned back in his chair.

 

“Wait, who’s this Briarwood guy?” Vax raised an eyebrow.

 

“A brilliant prosecutor, one who could crush a rookie like you into the dust,” Percy looked away, “He’s also the man that raised me….”

 

“Wait, you went to live with him? Well, then that’s good news right? Maybe he’ll go easy on you?”

 

Another laugh rang out, “If anything he’ll be harder on me, I suppose I’ll have the Death Penalty after this….not like I don’t deserve it…..”

 

“Percival what are you talking about, what are you even doing here?” Vax felt frantic and confused by the cryptic way the other man was talking.

 

“It turns out new evidence concerning the DL-6 case has been discovered, a new set of fingerprints on the murder weapon….my fingerprints…” Percy looked away once more, eyes clouded in memories.

 

“DL-6….isn’t that-”

 

“Yes...Frederick de Rolo’s murder...the murder I caused...it feels, riveting to finally say that,” Percy’s tone seemed rather flighty at that, “All this time I had been running away from the truth, and now-”

 

“Percival!” It was out of passion, but Vax slammed his fists onto the table, anger in his face, “There’s no way you could have killed your father, you were fucking eight!” 

 

“Age notwithstanding, I’m responsible for the death of Frederick de Rolo and I need to pay for my crimes-”

 

“I refuse to believe that!” Vax was an inch away from the glass.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you believe in Vax’ildan, facts are facts!” As was Percy, the two men with blood red faces staring down at one another for some time. 

 

Vax was the first to break away, turning his head and starting to walk away, “I’m defending you Perci-Percy, that’s final.”

 

“Why are you even bothering? You’re staring at a guilty man.”

 

“Because I don’t see a guilty man,” Vax looked over his shoulder, brown eyes staring into blue, “I see a young man who’s made his share of mistakes, but this is not the way he should pay for them.” He turned his head and walked away, waving for his sister to join him. 

 

What he didn’t see was the hardened face of Percival de Rolo softening, blue crystals beginning to well with tears.

 

~~~

 

“Aight, so we have here either Trinket, Emon PD’s finest hound!” Grog announced proudly as he showed the twins a gigantic newfoundland, slobber dripping from its face. Vax could already feel his sister’s eyes lighting up at the creature, “Or we have this metal detector, haven’t really needed it for much, but it still works.” He shrugged, clearly not being as prideful of the device.

 

“Well,” Vax cupped his chin in thought, “Probably the metal detector, since we’re looking for a bullet…”

 

“What, but Trinket can smell the gunpowder can’t you buddy?” She cooed at the dog, who barked in response.

 

“Vex’ahlia.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Vex.”

 

“But-”

 

“Sister.” He lightly glared at her for a moment before she pouted at him.

 

“Fineee, we’ll take the stupid metal detector.” She held out her hand, taking the device from Grog.

 

“Oh, and before I forget, I looked into what you were asking, the DL-6 files are down in the basement, and you have my...  _ exclusive  _ permission to get’em.” Grog sniffed at the air, puffing out his chest with a smirk.

 

“You’re the best Grog!” Vax shouted out, having started running the moment he heard basement, his sister not too far behind him. 

 

Vax’ildan slammed the door opened with glee, happy to  _ finally  _ get some evidence that might make Percy’s case, until that is….he realized he wasn’t alone.

 

“Syngorn was it?” There was Sylas Briarwood right in front of him, a rather large stack of papers under his arm, “I’ll just be on my-”

 

“Are those the DL-6 files?” Vax tried to skim over the stack, but to no avail, “You can’t just take them they belong to-” his sentence died on his lips as Vax felt pain shoot through his side, a dark chuckle in his ear.

 

“As a Briarwood, I can do as I please young man.” Was the last thing Vax heard before darkness consumed him.

 

“Vax! Vax!” He fluttered his eyes open to see his sister over him, crying and shaking his body.

 

“Wh...where’s Briarwood?”

 

She looked to the side, sadness replaced with anger, “Fucking bastard ran off after he tazed you-”

 

“Wait he fucking tazed me?”

 

“Yeah and he took the files with him….all I could get was this…” she weakly held up a clear plastic bag, a distorted bullet resting on the inside, “Fucking asshole.”

 

Vax tried to sit up before pain shot through him again. Gripping his side he let out a shaky sigh, “That bastard.” He cursed before slamming his fist against the linoleum floor.

 

~~~         

 

Despite everything.

 

Despite every underhanded, conniving,  _ bullshit  _ Prosecutor Briarwood threw his way.

 

Vax’ildan Syngorn still won.

 

Percival de Rolo received a  _ Not Guilty  _ verdict for the murder of Frederick de Rolo.

 

And, arguably best of all, Sylas Briarwood, the real murderer, was rotting away behind bars for his crime.

 

These thoughts ran through Percy’s head as he sorted through the massive pile of papers on his desk. Despite feeling like centuries had passed, the trial only ended about three days ago, and Percy was trying to catch up on the work he had missed while incarcerated (granted he was thankful that he  _ had  _ work to come back to, it was still annoying). Keyleth was by one of the file cabinets on the wall, sorting through cases herself. The two were in a rather peaceful routine until a knock at the door interrupted them.

 

“Come in.” Percy instructed without taking his eyes off the paper in his hand. The door opened to Detective Strongjaw a rather large box in his arms, “Afternoon Detective.” He greeted.

 

“Afternoon sir, Keyleth,” He nodded to the two of them before planting the box beside of Percy’s desk, “Here you are sir!”

 

“Grog?” Percy raised an eyebrow, “What exactly are these?”

 

“Well, when we were looking through Briarwood’s stuff, we found this.” He patted the top of the box.

 

“Alright, but why give them to me?”

 

“Well sir you’re the closest,” another raised eyebrow, “Well it's got yours and that Vax guy’s name on them, and like hell I’m going all the way across town to see him, he’s-”

 

“Grog!” Keyleth interrupted him, “How about we go to that new burger place for lunch, my treat?” At the sound of food, Grog’s eyes lit up.

 

“Fuck yeah!” And with that he was out the door. Keyleth politely nodded before leaving Percy by himself in his office, staring at the box.

 

With a shaky breath, Percy opened the cardboard lid, his eyes widening at the contents. Letters, hundreds of letters gathered up rather nicely inside the box. He picked up one at random, noting the rather childish handwriting of his name and how old the paper looked. He carefully opened it, crinkling the paper;

 

_ Percy, _

_ Hi there! Um...I’m not really sure what’s supposed to be in a letter, so this’ll be short okay? How are you? Everyone in class misses you...and I really miss you. We need to play again okay? Well, I’ll talk to you later….bye. _

 

_ Vax’ildan _

 

Percy wasn’t entirely sure what was staining the paper until he feels his face with his hand, noting the fresh tears as they fall down his cheeks as he grabbed another letter, and another, and another. 

 

It wasn’t until around the 20th when a sob broke through him, the paper almost ripping in his grip. He forced himself to put the letter down, remove his glasses, and starts to sob freely into his hand, tears falling onto his desk. He stayed like that for a few moments before attempting to compose himself, looking outside his office window to see that night had fallen while he was stuck in this odd world. With another shaky breath he readjusted his glasses on his face and grabbed the car keys on his desk.

 

~~~

 

_ “Alright class!” The teacher’s harsh tone resounded through the room. All but two sets of eyes were on one boy, the new kid Vax’ildan, “Let’s finish this up.” _

 

_ “The new kid has to be guilty!” _

 

_ “He was the only one in the room right?” _

 

_ Words similar to this echoed throughout the class as Vax continued sobbing, “It wasn’t me…” his mumbles were drowned out by the other students gossiping. He wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry until- _

 

**_“Objection!”_ ** _ Tiny finger sticking out confidently, Percival de Rolo casted a hard gaze at the rest of the class, “Vax was with me getting food for Simon,” He nodded to the class pet, “At the time the money was stolen, there’s no way it could’ve been him.” Even with a lisp, his voice still came out strong and determined. More murmurs followed. _

 

_ “Alright class that’s enough, it's time for lunch!” The teacher dismissed the students as she walked over to Percy, “Percy sweetheart, I can pay for your lunch if-” _

 

_ “No.” Vax interrupted her, “He...he can have mine.” He rubbed his arm, looking in the other direction. The teacher looked to Percy, who nodded with a smile, before getting up and walking off. _

 

_ “Why did you stand up for me like that?” Vax asked as he pulled out his lunch bag, “It was your money that was stolen…” he took a half of his sandwich and handed to Percy. _

 

_ “Because that was the truth,” he responded gleefully taking the half, “My father’s a Defense Attorney, and he always says that the most important thing is getting the truth.” He explained before taking a rather large bite out of the sandwich. _

 

_ Vax could only stare at the boy next to him, a hint of red dusting his cheeks. _

 

~~~ __

 

“Gods kill me now!” Vax mumbled as he removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. 

 

“What have I told you about whale impressions brother dearest?” He did it again, this time earning him a slap across the arm, “Just a bit more, then we have this case prepared for Monday and the weekend to ourselves….hopefully.” She chuckled right before the doorbell rang, “I got it.” She patted her brother’s head as she walked to and opened the door.

 

“Good evening, I know it’s late but...” There was Percy at the door, fidgeting with the buttons on his coat and looking in every direction other than Vex’ahlia’s gaze, “Is….is your brother here?” It wasn’t odd for him to know their address, he had walked them home after their celebration.

 

At that there was a dinging noise coming from her pants pocket. She pulled out her phone, reading the new text and letting out an undignified squeal, “He’s right inside, lock the door when you come in, I have to see a man about a newfoundland!” And with a few quick grabs from the nearby table she was out of the apartment. 

 

Percy only blinked for a moment before carefully walking through the door.

 

“Vex, if its a salesman tell them, well nevermind, they’re terrified of you anyway.” He hears Vax call out from the kitchen. Percy can’t help but chuckle as he locks the door behind.

 

“Are they now?” He responds back, getting a slight yelp, “Are you okay Va...Syngorn?”

 

“Percy?” In a flash Vax in in the hallway, dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants with glasses barely on his nose, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Um...you’re sister let me before she left, said something about a newfoundland….” Percy continued to fidget with his buttons.

 

“Newfoundland? Oh Gods she’s going to see that fucking dog again…” he sighed before remembering he had company, “Oh can I get you-”

 

“I found the letters.” He blurts out without a second thought, eyes widening in realization.

 

Vax’s expression is one of confusion, “Beg pardon?”

 

Well, he started this, might as well, “ _ Your  _ letters….” He lets the sentence hang for a moment, “Briarwood was….he had been hiding them from me all these years…” he feels like he’s about to cry again, “I..I read them, everyone of them…”

 

“Well, that would be a bit difficult to do..” Vax whispers out, rubbing his arm slightly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Vax lets out a shaky sigh, “Hold on,” he instructs before going into his room for a moment. He comes back with a box similar to the one Grog had in his arms, “These are all the letters I wrote you…..after the post office sent one back I just….kinda stored them here...eheheheh.”

 

“Why?” Is all Percy can say to that as he takes cautious steps forward, inching closer to Vax, “Why did you keep writing to me?”

 

The question hits Vax in an odd way as he sets the box down….

 

_ Because I missed you. _

 

_ Because I wanted someone other than my sister to talk to _

 

_ Because I… _

 

_ Because… _

 

“Because I love you Percival,” he breathes out, feeling as if a weight’s been removed from his back, “I’ve loved you for the longest time, ever sin-”

 

He doesn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as Percy’s lips encase his own, hands going from buttons to Vax’s waist in a fairly tight grip, only lightning when he felt something odd near the bottom of his ribs, “What happened?” Percy breathed out, breaking the kiss and pulling up Vax’s shirt slightly, rubbing his thumb over the scar.

 

Vax blushed slightly at the action, but not from the scar, “Briarwood tazed me when I was trying to get the DL-6 files, the fucker.” He mumbles out.

 

“The bastard tazed you?” Percy moved his hands so he was cupping Vax’s face.

 

“Yeah….but do we really have to talk about it right now?” He pecked Percy’s lips carefully, “I just confessed my love and you’re not running away….I think we could work with this?” He asked cautiously, a small pleading smirk on his lips.

 

Percy could only respond with a chuckle and another peck on the lips, “Of course.” This time the kiss was a lot longer.

 

~~~

 

Vex’ahlia carefully unlocked the door, making it creak as little as possible as she tiptoed into the apartment. 

 

“Vax?” She whispered as she crept into the kitchen, early morning sun peeking through the doors.

 

“He’s still asleep.”

 

“Oh, thanks,” she whispered back as she went to the fridge, grabbing the container of orange juice. She nearly dropped it when she realized that the answering voice was not her brother’s.

 

“Who the fuc-” she paused as she saw Percy sitting by the kitchen counter, mug of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.

 

He took a quick sip of the coffee before crinkling his face in disgust, “You two really need to splurge on a better brand.” He sneered at the mug.

 

“Prosecutor de Rolo?” She quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Good morning Vex’ahlia.”

 

“Goo...good morning,” It was at this point she realized that the man in front of her was shirtless, “Um, my brother’s in bed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You...you spent the night with him?”

 

Under normal circumstances she would have gladly punched that smug smirk he gave her, “Perhaps we can leave that to your imagination no?”

 

“Oh Gods no!” Vex covered her eyes with her hands, warding off the possible mental images.

 

“Morin,” came the weak sound of her brother’s voice before he let out a yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes as he walked over to Percy, lightly pecking his lips, “Sleep well?”

 

“Vax!” 

 

“Vex!” He turned to see his sister, tired eyes now wide open, “When did you get here?”

 

“Just now, I leave for a night and you’re fucking-”

 

“While I’d love to stay and chat,” Percy interrupted the twins as he began to pull his shirt and coat back on, “But I need to get ready for a case on Monday, as I believe you do Counselor seeing what you have for evidence,” he chuckled at the pout Vax gave him, “Certainly you don’t think I intend to go easy on you?”

 

The pout was replaced with a smirk as Vax walked up to where he was at the door, “Wouldn’t dream of it handsome,” he retorts with a peck to the lips, “It wouldn’t be any fun that way.”       


End file.
